


Make a Wish

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Fresh Perspectives [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he was in love when engaging in public displays of affection constantly crossed his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

“I did it. I did it, survived it; I thrived as a matter of fact.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, it is.” He nodded.

“And it only took you four months.” Stella said smiling.

“Hey now, I hope you're not insinuating that I was stalling. I absolutely was not stalling. I was um…bidding my time.”

“OK.” She nodded. “Did you have a good day, Jack Jack?”

“No.”

“No?”

“My day was long and boring. My night, however…”

Today was Jack’s thirty fifth birthday. He went to work in the morning like he always did. Paperwork didn’t care that he was another year older. The BAU was mostly quiet about it. He got a few gifts, some cards, and there were cupcakes at lunch. Other than that it was just another Friday and the evening found Jack in his office going over case files. He looked up when someone knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Huh?” He gave his girlfriend a quizzical look. “What are you doing here?”

“Honey, I think the question is what are you doing here. What day is it?”

“Friday.”

“John Bradshaw Hotchner, don’t make me come over there and smack you. Today is your birthday.”

“Yeah, but…”

“But what?” Stella asked, her hands on her hips. “If you were 34 or 36, I wouldn’t bother you, I really wouldn’t. I would let you sit here and bury yourself in paperwork but today is a big day, Jack. Not only are you 35 today but its Friday. You get a Friday birthday once every seven years and you want to waste it in the office? I knew I should have tied you to the bed this morning.”

“That sounds like fun.” He grinned, the famous Hotchner dimples showing themselves.

“Stand up, Jack…back away from the pen and manila folders. We have plans.”

“We do?” Jack did what she told him.

“Of course we do. It’s your birthday, honey.” She walked over, slipping her arms around his neck. Stella got up on her tip toes and gave him Eskimo kisses. “We need to start with kisses, 35 kisses. Tell me where you want them.”

“At home, baby.” He slipped out of her embrace, which was painful. She looked fantastic in faded blue jeans, steel toed boots, and a Def Leppard Union Jack sleeveless shell. Jack took her hands in his and kissed them. “There are probably hundreds of cameras in here. I don’t think the Director needs to see me making out with my girlfriend, who’s also an FBI Agent.”

“Fine, be a spoiled sport.” Stella grinned. “We need to get out of here anyway, c'mon.”

“Before we go I need to tell you how fantastic you look.” He pulled her close again. “Damn. What does an amazingly beautiful girl see in a doofus like me?”

“You're a really adorable doofus.” She pinched his cheek. “C'mon.”

She was surprised that he held her hand as they made their way through the nearly empty bullpen. Down the elevator, signing out, walking through the parking lot, and finally to Stella’s Chevy Silverado. Jack didn’t know if he’d ever told her how sexy it was when she was behind the wheel of that heavy piece of machinery. He must have since he thought about it all the time.

“Where are we going?” He asked, strapping himself in.

“To the place you fell in love with me.”

Starting the car, Journey came through the speakers. Stella drove fast, always, but never reckless. Jack just sat back and enjoyed the company. They sang _Only the Young_ , _Don’t Stop Believin’_ , and _After the Fall_.

When they got to The Pub, it seemed even more crowded than usual. It was filled with young FBI agents and up and comers in the nation’s capital. Bon Jovi played _It’s My Life_ as Stella slid onto the one empty barstool. Jack stood at her side.

“Alex!”

“Hey you.” The bartender approached them and smiled. “What are you drinking?”

“I'm gonna have a Miller High Life. And my friend here…”

“A sloe comfortable screw.” Jack replied, recreating the moment from their first encounter there.

“You got it.”

“So, what are we drinking to?” He asked when they were holding their drinks.

“You're the birthday boy, you tell me.” She grinned.

“Here’s to happiness, and the most beautiful girl in the world.”

“You're such a sweet talker.” Stella pulled him to her by his tie and kissed his mouth. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Stel.”

“Say that again please.”

“I…love…you.” He kissed her again and finished his drink. “Shall we have another?”

“Nope,” She looked at her watch. “We have to get going.”

“What? We’re on a schedule?”

“Something like that. Guess where we’re headed?”

“Where?” Jack pulled his wallet out of his pocket and Stella slapped his hand. She slapped his hand hard. “Hey! What's that about?”

“It’s your birthday; you really think you're paying.”

“The answer must be no.” He shook his hand off.

“It is. I think that might be the only time I tell you no tonight.” Stella slid off the stool and into his arms. “So we recreated our first encounter. Now we’re going to recreate our second date.”

“Pizza Pete’s?”

His eyes lit up like a child’s. It might be silly but Pizza Pete’s was one of Jack’s favorite places. It was like a Chuck E. Cheese for grownups…pizza and games. It had been around since Jack was a kid; his parents took him there and he always had a great time. The place had changed over the years, began to cater to an older crowd but it only seemed to grow with the Hotchner kids.

He took Stella there on their second date for pizza, beer, and video games. Jack feared she would think it was lame but she enjoyed beating him at basketball. They had fun shooting bad guys in Marine Warfare and crashing into each other on Speed. There were hours of Skee Ball, Whack a Mole, and even karaoke.

He hadn’t had that much fun in quite a while. Jack was glad he could share it with Stella. By the end of that night he was sure he was crazy about her. Just a half mile from The Pub, the drizzle didn’t stop the couple from walking to their destination.

“I can't believe we’re going to Pizza Pete’s.” He said. “It’s been awhile since I let my hair down.”

“If awhile is another language for forever then you're right.” Stella replied smiling.

“Work has been busy.”

“Work will always be busy. You're only getting older, Jack…fun is important too. Down time is essential, don’t forget that.”

“I won't.” He nodded, squeezing her hand. He came by his workaholic tendencies honestly but he was only getting older. Jesus, he was 35 today. He’d been in the FBI for over a decade, had accomplished so much as an Agent. There was more to come of course, he was sure of that, but slowing down a little wouldn’t be a bad thing. In fact, down time was a very, very good thing with Stella.

“I won't let you.” She replied.

“That’s why we’re so good together you know.”

“Why?”

“Because you're a little bossy and I find that incredibly sexy.”

She laughed. It was her full laugh, infectious and bubbly. Jack fought hard not to kiss her and won. He knew he was in love when engaging in public displays of affection constantly crossed his mind. Usually his rational side won out but not always.

“Oh, I forgot, Dil and Is are meeting us there. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not I don’t mind. I get to spend my birthday with my brother, the girl he loves, and the girl I love. What's not to be excited about?”

They walked into Pizza Pete’s and Stella’s phone rang. She looked at the display.

“I have to take this call, honey; I'm sorry. There’s Dil, I’ll catch up.”

Jack nodded. He kissed her forehead and walked in the direction of his little brother. They both wore huge grins as they enveloped each other in a bear hug. Jack knew it had been too long since they'd seen each other. He lifted Dylan off the ground some, making them both laugh. The Hotchner brothers were both 6’2”, the exact same height as their father.

They had Hotch’s eyes, hands, and his grin. Dylan had the Prentiss bone structure from his grandmother while Jack had his mother’s nose. Whenever they walked into a room everyone knew they were brothers. It didn’t matter if Jack was lean and sinewy while Dylan was built like an oak tree. Hotch showed them pictures so they knew his build was Grandfather Hotchner to a tee. The ruddy hair was anyone’s guess. Everyone called him Natty’s baby…she had the same color hair when she was young.

“Happy birthday, bro!” He gave him a messy kiss on the cheek. “You ready for some fun?”

“Yeah. Hey Is.” Jack kissed his sister-in-law’s cheek. No matter how often he thought about it, it boggled his mind that Dylan and Isabel had been together since they were ten. There had never been anyone else for them. Jack watched them grow up, fall in love, and now they were going to grow old together.

“Happy birthday, Jack.” She smiled. “Where’s Stella?”

“She had to take a phone call.” He looked back; saw her standing by the door on the phone. “I hope everything’s OK.”

“She’ll meet us inside, Jack.” Dylan put his arm around his shoulder. “Let’s get it started. You're old now and have to get into bed at a decent hour.”

“Oh, haha.” Jack smirked.

“We have the whole room to ourselves tonight. All the more room to kick your butt in.”

“You're dreaming, kid.”

Jack grinned as they walked to the party room. It nearly gave him a coronary when everyone shouted surprise. He looked at his little brother with wide eyes.

“Haha, we got you!” Dylan clapped.

“You really did. Oh my God, I'm…” He didn’t get a chance to express his thoughts before he was bombarded with hugs and well wishes. “How did you do this?” Jack asked, grabbing up both his sisters and Ciara Morgan into his arms.

“You know I hardly did a thing.” Dylan replied. “The two fairies and Mom did most of the work. You deserve it, that’s all I know.”

As Jack hugged his beloved mother and grandmother, he saw Stella slip into the room. She winked before moving into the crowd; Jack couldn’t believe how many people were there to help him celebrate. His whole family was there…mother, father, sisters, brother, his Aunt, and grandmother. His whole BAU family was there, the past representing his father and the present representing himself. That included Andy Pemberton, Jack’s best friend.

They met at American University as freshmen on the soccer team. After they both graduated as All-American athletes and magna cum laude students, Jack stayed for graduate school and Andy went to work for a non-profit justice center. They lived together in a cramped Alexandria apartment. After two years, they went into the FBI Academy together and later the BAU.

Andy was by his side when they caught Kevin Lee Michaelsen…Andy was his partner. He was one of the only people that Jack confided in about Stella. The whole team knew but Andy knew how he really felt. Actually, he was one of the few people Jack confided in about anything.

“How did you keep this from me?” He asked, hugging Andy.

“My life was sufficiently threatened. I knew it was in my best interest. Happy birthday, man.”

000

Jack couldn’t remember the last time he had such a good time. There was so much activity it was hard to keep up. Everyone wanted to dance. Though he’d inherited his two left feet on the floor from his dad, his fearlessness was all Haley. At least that’s what Hotch always told him.

Twenty seven years after her death Jack could admit, to himself, that he didn’t remember enough about his mother. He didn’t want to think about that tonight though…tonight was a celebration. He danced with practically every woman in the room. Jack didn’t even worry that too many people were looking at he and Stella. It was a party; having fun was the name of the game.

Dylan felt left out on the dancing so he had the DJ play _It’s Raining Men_ and Jack did the Chippendale dance. It was a combination of Patrick Swayze in Dirty Dancing and Kevin Kline in In and Out. They'd never done it in public before but no one was more fearless than Dylan Hotchner. His older brother always allowed that to rub off on him when they were together. Isabel recorded it for posterity.

“If I end up on youtube someone’s going to be in a lot of trouble.” Jack said pointing his sister-in-law.

There was so much food and so many games in the big game room, Jack thought he was going to OD on having a good time. That wouldn’t be such a bad way to go. He and his father went best of three on Whack a Mole.

“How does it feel to be bested by a 76 year old man?” Hotch asked.

“I always bow at your feet, Dad, you know that.”

Hotch grinned, putting his arm around his son’s shoulder.

“I'm just glad you're having a good time.” He said. “I wasn’t sure how this was going to go when your mom said a surprise party. Hotchner men don’t always do well with surprises.”

“That’s true. We seem to do OK though; with the right…well I'm not really sure how to say this…the right feminine influence.”

“Yeah,” Hotch nodded. “That is definitely the truth. Thirty years later, Jack, and I'm still wondering what she sees in me.”

Jack looked over at Stella. She was laughing with Megan, Isabel, and CeCe, who went by Ciara now.

“I have it on good authority that amazing women really love adorable doofuses.” Jack said.

“Is doofuses a word? Wouldn’t the plural for doofus be doofi?”

“Doofi, Dad? For real?” Jack laughed so hard that he snorted. That snort made Hotch laugh.

000

One of the highlights of the evening had Lex pulling Jack into the corner and asking if Chelsea Clinton was single.

“She is too old for you.” Jack said.

“How old is she?” When Lex crossed her arms she was the spitting image of Hotch.

“Thirty one.”

“I'm almost 26; she is not too old for me. I'm asking if she’s single; you don’t have to set us up or anything.”

“I don’t even know if she likes girls, Lex.”

“Everyone loves me.” She grinned. “That’s a known fact.”

“The truth is that I don’t know if she’s single. I can tell you that she’s a wonderful person and a damn fine profiler. That’s all I know.”

“I agree with your damn fine assessment.” Lex nodded.

“I didn’t hear that.” Jack stuck his fingers in his ears.

“Don’t worry, Jack. I don’t kiss and tell.”

“You're pretty confident that you'll have something to tell, missy.”

“I'm a Hotchner; we’re overachievers. Don’t act like you don’t know.”

Jack grinned, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

“I want you to be careful Lex; Chelsea Clinton has three registered firearms.”

“Cross my heart.” Lex replied laughing.

As she was hugging her brother, Stella and Isabel rolled out a ridiculously big cake with 35 candles flickering on top. The music turned down and the whole room broke out in a rousing chorus of Happy Birthday. Jack smiled as he stared at the cake. He knew what it was; double chocolate with butter cream icing was his favorite. He got that from Emily.

“Make a wish and blow out the candles, sweetheart.” His mother whispered to him.

He was flanked by the three women who raised him, his mother, grandmother, and Aunt Jessie. Jack smiled at all three of them, and then at Stella, who was standing across from him. She had been with him all night, one way or another, but also gave him space. She knew that everyone wasn’t privy to the fact they were a couple.

Jack didn’t quite understand why she wasn’t pressing for him to tell the world. He was eternally grateful but still didn’t understand. Closing his eyes, he took a moment to make a wish, and blew. He took the candles out in two shots and applause followed.

“Speech!” Dylan bellowed.

Jack tried to get out of it but no one wanted to hear it. So he cleared his throat, slipping his arm around his mother. He suddenly felt like a shy little boy again. Everyone was waiting for him to say something and he leaned to press his temple on hers. He needed her constant strength.

“I um…OK. Thank you all so much for coming to help me celebrate tonight. I don’t have a lot to say except I love you all. I may not say it enough but I do, and I appreciate that you’re all my friends and family. I had a blast tonight and I know it’s because of you. So lets eat some cake and celebrate some more.”

The music turned back up and the party continued. Jack grabbed Stella when the DJ put on _Heart of Glass_. He wanted to dance with his girlfriend. It was his day and Jack had made his wish.

***

“So, what happened?” Stella asked.

“With what?”

They were home now, all partied out, and ready for a weekend alone together. The rain turned harder as the evening progressed; they drove home through a tropical depression. It was all the better to not get out of bed until tomorrow afternoon. Stella hoped Jack was thinking what she was thinking. If he wasn’t, she would convince him. She wouldn’t even need words.

“Jack!” she squeezed his sides. “You told your family…how did they react?”

“Oh, yeah, it was anti-climatic. I walked with them to the car and just blurted it out. Natty laughed, said she was wondering when I was going to get around to saying it out loud.”

“What?” Stella asked smiling.

“Your parents told my parents weeks ago. Mom told Natty and Dad told Aunt Jessie. I think I was the only one in the world who thought it was a secret. Oh, and another thing, and this just really crossed my mind today because we haven’t all been together since Natty’s 90th birthday party, but do you think my sister’s attraction to black women has anything to do with a deep rooted lust for Ciara?”

“Huh?”

“C'mon Stel, I just thought about it but I'm a doofus. You guys are so much smarter than me.”

“I'm not a profiler.”

“You don’t have to be...you’re a woman.”

“That’s true.” Stella grinned. “The answer is yes. But, its subconscious; I don’t think Lex even knows that’s why. We all have types and that’s her type. She kept making Chelsea laugh. They were pretty chummy by the end of the evening.”

“I saw that.” Jack said. “I didn’t know whether to be concerned or happy for her. Chelsea is a fantastic person but Lex is my baby sister.”

“I know babe. Thing is, she’s not a baby anymore. She’s the same age as I am.”

“I know.” Jack knew that but wasn’t sure he would ever be able to let go of his protective nature over his siblings and Isabel. He was a big brother; it’s what they did.

“So,” She caressed his face. “How does it feel to have told them?”

“It feels good.” Jack pulled her closer. “I never wanted you to think that you were something to be hidden away.”

“I never did, never ever.”

“You know how much I love you, right?”

“Of course I do.” She kissed him gently. “I love you too, Jack. I'm happy that everyone knows now and we can just…be together.”

“I want that, very much. That was my wish you know.”

“Don’t,” Stella covered his mouth. “You can't tell me your wish, Jack, it won't come true.”

“Do you really believe that?” He asked.

“I'm not sure what I believe but you just don’t want to tempt fate. There is something I want to do though.”

“Don’t keep me in suspense; I think I'm gonna like it.”

“Mmm, I don’t think…I know. Thirty five birthday kisses, John Bradshaw Hotchner, anywhere you want. Do you want to tell me where or should I be creative.”

“You are quite a creative woman, Stella. I would never want to squash that creativity. It brings me a joy I can hardly describe.”

“Happy birthday, Jack.” She said, giving him the first of many kisses.

***

  



End file.
